Nunca
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: *Primeiro lugar no challenge*Certas palavras nunca deveriam ser pronunciadas, certas oportunidades nunca deveriam ser perdidas, coisas como essa nunca deveriam ter acontecido! CHARACTER DEATH! oNE-SHOT. Cham e Huddy


NOTA INICIAL: Fanfic para o 1º Challenge da Comunidade de Fanfics de House do Orkut

NOTA INICIAL: Fanfic para o 1º Challenge da Comunidade de Fanfics de House do Orkut.  
Tema:4. "Há três coisas na vida que nunca voltam atrás: a flecha lançada, a palavra pronunciada e a oportunidade perdida."  
Itens: Beijo Roubado, maca, briga, visita inesperada e óculos escuros para esconder as lágrimas.  
Bônus: Se o casal não termina junto, se a Cuddy briga com o House e se o Wilson voltar a morar com o House  
Título: Nunca  
Autor(a): Nayla  
Gênero: Drama  
Advertências: Character death! História se passa na terceira temporada.  
Resumo: Certas palavras nunca deveriam ser ditar, certas oportunidade, jamais deveriam ser perdidas...coisas como essa NUNCA deveriam ter acontecido.

**Nunca**

- Como a paciente está indo? - A voz de Cameron fez Chase pular da cadeira.  
- Hein? O que? - Ele esfregou os olhos.  
- A paciente! Você deveria ficar de olho nela durante a noite.  
- Ela está ótima. Aparentemente acertamos o diagnóstico.  
- Aparentemente é uma palavra perigosa. - Ela jogou a bolsa em cima de Chase e se aproximou da mulher que dormia profundamente.  
- E então, doutora? Ela vai viver? - Chase sorriu.  
- Muito engraçado. Está tudo certo, que bom!  
- Bom pra ela, ruim pra nós. - Ele levantou-se e estendeu-lhe e bolsa.- Sem o grande mistério médico para resolver, House irá nos atormentar o tempo todo!  
Cameron exitou em pegar a bolsa. Ele está me expulsando?  
Chase jogou-se na cadeira.  
- Que cansaço! - Bocejou.  
A imunologista apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhou novamente para a paciente. Ela estava respondendo bem...isso era ótimo. Mas então por que se sentia assim estranha? Tendo um caso médico para diagnosticar, ela e Chase teriam sobre o que conversar, trocar idéias...mas sem um...  
- Se está tudo bem, é melhor que...Chase?  
O intensivo havia caído no sono. Seu rosto estava tão sereno, tranqüilo...ela sorriu.  
- Já que você adormeceu do nada, eu já vou indo, ok? Sério, estou indo embora!! - Ela aumentou o tom de voz.  
Nenhuma resposta.  
- Chase? Chase! - Ela o sacudiu.  
- Hmmm...que?  
- Você acordou! - Ela estava aliviada.  
- Claro que sim. - Ele resmungou irritado.  
- Desculpe, eu te chamei várias vezes e você não...  
- Ainda estou vivo, Cam.  
- ...certo... - Ela estava meio envergonhada com o papel de idiota que acabara de fazer. - Melhor eu ir embora...  
- Mmmmm - Ele resmungou de olhos fechados.  
- E se o paciente tiver uma convulsão?  
- ...entendi...  
Cameron balançou a cabeça.  
- Resposta errada, garotão. - Ela puxou a cadeira e sentou-se de frente pra ele. - O que seria de você sem mim?

Chase nem respondeu. Havia adormecido de novo. A médica suspirou fundo e ficou a olhá-lo. Ele era um mistério. Nunca falava muito de si, de sua família ou de seus sentimentos...exceto nas terças-feiras.  
- Você realmente gosta tanto assim de mim?  
Não houve resposta. Não que ela estivesse esperando uma...no fundo já sabia. Inclinou-se para frente, encostando sua testa na dele.  
- Eu gosto de você? - A pergunta soou como um sussurro. Fechou os olhos e beijou-o.  
Ela ficou uns segundos com os lábios pressionados contra os dele como se quisesse prolongar o momento o máximo de tempo possível. Afastou-se dele devagarzinho. Droga! Chase beijava muitíssimo bem, sexo com ele era incrível e seu cheiro irresistível.  
-Você! - Apontou pra ele ao levantar. - Vai acabar me deixando louca. - Pegou a bolsa. - Melhor eu ir agora...  
Ela parou diante da porta.  
- Ah, que se dane! - Ela pegou uma caneta e um papel na bolsa e escreveu: " Jantar amanhã. Me pegue as oito. Cameron."  
A médica realmente não sabia por que estava tão nervosa ao colocar o bilhete na pasta dele. Ela mordeu o lábio e fitou-o pela última vez antes de sair do quarto.- Por que não? - Pensou e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.  
XXXX  
- E aí? - Uma moça loira de olhos castanhos virou-se para o companheiro.  
O outro balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Chegamos tarde demais. - Apontou para o corpo que jazia sobre a maca.  
- Odeio ficar na emergência!!  
- Agüente firme, pequena. É só por um tempo.  
- Isso tudo é tão injusto! O idiota bêbado que causou esse acidente sobrevive e esse moço aí, que não tem nada a ver é que morre.  
- Bom, você não sabe se esse jovem era um traficante, bandido. Talvez tenha merecido.  
- Acho que não. Ele era tão bonito...  
- É, todos os loiros de olhos azuis são anjos e os de cabelos e olhos pretos são maus? Diane, sua preconceituosa... - Ele brincou tentando animá-la.  
- Temos que avisar a família. Ele tem identidade?  
- Deixe-me ver...aqui, achei...é Robert Chase.

XXXX  
Quando avistou Cameron resmungar de óculos escuros, Foreman teve certeza de que aquele não seria um bom dia.Então nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar a colega.  
- É isso? Você vai se sentar aí como se tudo estivesse normal?  
- Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar...- Ele suspirou.- mas por que esse dia seria anormal?  
A imunologista se levantou visivelmente irritada.  
- Você não percebeu? Estamos só nós dois aqui.  
- Sim, e você está em vão tentando fingir que não passou a noite inteira chorando pelo Chase, usando óculos escuros agora. Deveria ter ficado em casa. Por que que quando esses dois brigam sobra pra mim? De qualquer forma, House sempre se atrasa.  
Ela engoliu em seco e ajeitou os óculos.  
- Certo, mas e o Chase? Ele é sempre o primeiro a chegar!  
- Ele se atrasou, ué? Vai ver que o trânsito estava ruim, sei lá! O que eu tenho a ver com isso?  
- O trânsito? E como você acha que eu cheguei aqui? De helicóptero?  
- Olha, Cameron. Não sei onde ele está. Não no meu bolso, tenho certeza. Vai ver que você tenha partido o coração dele em tantos pedacinhos que ele não conseguiu reagrupá-los a tempo.  
- É ele que me deixou a noite toda esperando! - Ela gritou, sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas.  
Foreman suspirou. Por que eles eram tão complicados? Por que não pulam essa parte de negação e se casam logo?  
- O que você quer que eu faça?  
Cameron bufou. Não ia chegar a lugar nenhum daquele jeito.  
- Olha, sei que é difícil, mas tente se recompor. Estamos no trabalho...  
- É melhor ter cuidado, Foreman! - House entrou na sala. - A concepção de trabalho dela é diferente da sua. Afinal, ela se diverte no trabalho! - Levantou as sobrancelhas insinuadamente.  
Cameron abriu a boca para responder mas seu chefe foi mais rápido.  
- Poupe seu latim, Cameron. Nós não somos obrigados a ouvir suas lamentações pois não nutrimos um amor doentio por você como o Chase. Foreman ainda ouve porque ele insiste em negar sua natureza maligna.

- Mas...  
- Vá pra casa antes que mate alguém e aproveite pra dizer pro seu caso mal-resolvido que ele está demitido!  
- Ele não..  
- Com licença...- Uma moça loira entrou na sala.  
- Eu não sou o House!! - O mesmo gritou.  
Foreman e Cameron rolaram os olhos.  
- Mas aqui diz - A moça apontou para a porta. - Que aqui é o Departamento do Dr. House.  
- Você tem uma arma, uma faca, qualquer coisa assim? - Foreman virou-se para ela.  
- Claro que não.  
- Pena...- O neurologista replicou.  
- Engraçadinho você! - House respondeu entre os dentes. - E quanto a você, se não é uma prostituta nem uma psicótica buscando vingança, o que você quer?  
- Meu nome é Diane West. - a médica começou. - E trabalho no Hospital General. Por acaso você conhece o Dr. Robert Chase?  
Cameron gelou a menção do nome de Chase.  
- Vai começar o esbofeteamento agora. - House falou para Foreman que riu.  
- Ele trabalha aqui. - A imunologista explicou relutante.  
- Quão próximo vocês eram? - Diane sabia que não era a pergunta apropriada, tento em vista que ela só deveria relatar a morte, mas não conseguiu evitar.  
Cameron já estava começando a achar tudo muito estranho. Por que essa mulher estava fazendo todas essas perguntas? Abriu a boca pra dizer que eram colegas mas nada saiu. Somos só colegas? Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.  
- Eles estavam passando pelo estágio de: Oh, eu te amo muitíssimo mas sou cabeça-dura demais pra admitir meus sentimentos! - House interveio e Foreman não conseguiu conter uma risada.  
- Ah, calem a boca!  
Diane se sentiu ainda mais incomodada com a situação. Os três diante dela, apesar de estarem brigando, aparentavam certa intimidade, certa sinfonia...como se fossem uma família. E ela conseguia imaginar o rapaz loiro ali no meio rindo e conversando.  
- O que é que você tem pra nos dizer do meu funcionário? - House interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

Ela suspirou fundo e começou. A medida em que falava do acidente, ela evitava ao máximo olhar nos rostos do três a sua frente.  
- Mas ele está bem, certo: Podemos ir visitá-lo? - A ficha de Cameron ainda não tinha caído. Na verdade, ela parecia quase feliz. Chase ter sofrido um acidente explicava o porquê dele não ter aparecido para o encontro.  
- Dr. Chase faleceu antes do socorro chegar...  
Foreman abaixou os olhos atônito e House socou a mesa.  
- Ele não tem parentes vivos e me mandaram vir avisá-los que...  
- Você está brincando, não é?- Cameron não conseguia acompanhar mais o que a outra dizia. Chase morreu? Enquanto ia se encontrar comigo?  
- Cameron...- Foreman começou.  
- Você tem que estar brincando! Não é verdade, não é verdade! Me diga que você está brincando!!  
- Eu sinto muito. - Diane abaixou os olhos.  
- Não...não pode ser! - Ela saiu correndo e Foreman foi atrás dela.  
- Melhor eu ir agora. - Diane virou-se mas House segurou seu braço.  
- Qual a sua especialidade? - Seu rosto estava inexpressivo.  
- Eu sou intensiva.  
- Está contratada.  
- Q-que? Eu já tenho um emprego.  
- Seria idiota se não o largasse para vir trabalhar comigo. E agora que eu tenho uma vaga...  
- Mas você nem me entrevistou!  
- Você é sensível e se importa com os outros, mas sabe ser dura quando precisa, como intensiva, sabe lidar com a pressão e burra não é, senão teria saído da sala no instante que gritei que eu não era o House. Vá falar com a Cuddy para ver os detalhes. - Deu-lhe as costas.  
Diane estava confusa com a sua súbita contratação. Ficou olhando o médico se distanciar. Apesar dele não ter demonstrado, ela teve a impressão que fora ele que mais sofrera com a notícia.  
- Hey! - Gritou. - Eu sinto muito...  
- Não sinta. O seu salário será muito maior.  
XXXX

Quando Cuddy se deu conta, estava no telhado observando House.  
- Você vai ficar aí pra sempre? - Ele perguntar sem se virar.  
- Depende. Você vai?  
Ele deu de ombros.  
- House, eu sinto muito. - Ela ainda estava atônita com a notícia.  
- Eu vou sentir falta do cabelo dele, sabe? Era tão brilhante...  
Cuddy não respondeu, apenas olhou-o nos olhos.  
- Por que está aqui?  
- Porque eu me importo...  
- Claro que sim!- Ele começou a gritar.- Você se importa porque é a coisa humana, certa a se fazer!!  
- Cala a boca, cala a boca! - Ela gritou e lágrimas escorreram do seu rosto.  
Ambos passaram minutos se olhando em silêncio enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. Não havia necessidade de palavras entre eles...se conheciam bem demais.  
- Cuddy, eu...  
- Eu sei que sim. - Ela sorriu.  
O médico retribuiu o sorriso tristemente e se dirigiu a porta.  
- House! - cuddy chamou-o. - Se você precisar de algo...  
- Você está aí?  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça.  
- Mas é claro! Você sempre está por perto! Não cansa de meter o nariz aonde não é chamada!  
Ela sorriu de novo e enxugou as lágrimas enquanto o via se distanciar.  
XXXX

House abriu a porta e deu de cara com Wilson.  
- Hoje é o dia do enterro. - Ele se espantou.  
- É sim.  
- E você não vai?  
- Nem você.  
- Deduziu isso pela minha roupa apropriada? - House disse apontando pra a camisa sem manga e para a bermuda.  
- Na verdade, foi pelo seu hálito. Você andou bebendo  
- Elementar, meu caro Watson.  
- Você não pode ficar bêbado sem mim. - Wilson pegou as malas e entrou.  
- Espere, você vai voltar a morar aqui?  
- O apartamento que eu aluguei é uma merda e você precisa de companhia.  
- Eu agradeço mas...não vou me suicidar nem nada;  
- Acredito em você, mas de qualquer jeito vou precisar de uma bebida antes de sair.  
- Você realmente vai!!  
- Eu prometi à Cameron que iria.  
- Ela vai te usar de travesseiro e chorar o tempo todo.  
- Eu sei. Agora me passe logo a cerveja.  
House obedeceu sorrindo. No final, as coisas não iam ficar muito diferentes.  
XXXX  
Dois anos depois...  
Cameron olhou ao seu redor. Nada havia mudado. A posição das cadeiras, do quadro..., tudo permanecia no mesmo lugar. Ela conseguiu imaginar House escrevendo os sintomas depois de jogar a ficha do paciente para ela, Foreman resmungando e Chase prestando atenção com a revista de palavras cruzadas na mão. Ela sorriu.

- Cameron! - Alguém chamou.  
- Foreman! Oi! - Ela abraçou o colega. - Tudo bem com você?  
- Tudo fantástico! O dia está cada vez mais perto. Briony está como louca atrás de um vestido.  
- Ela é uma boa pessoa, Foreman. Melhor não magoá-la.  
- Pode deixar comigo. - Sentou-se de frente para a médica. - Faz 2 anos hoje, não?  
- Sim. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - E um ano e dez meses desde que deixei de trabalhar aqui.  
- Eu pedi demissão cinco meses depois de você.  
- Sério? eu não sabia disso! Por que?  
- Bom, trabalhar com o House nunca foi meu sonho e agora, sem vocês, tudo ficou mais chato.  
- HOUSE! VOCÊ TEM CLÍNICA PARA FAZER! - Cuddy entrou perseguindo o médico.  
- EU NÃO CONSIGO TE OUVIR! - Ele gritou aumentando o volume de seu ipod.  
Cameron e Foreman riram. Dois anos e nada realmente havia mudado. Porém...tinha alguma coisa diferente. Era como se as duas pessoas a sua frente estivessem quase se divertindo com a briga. Então Cameron notou um anel na mão de cada um.  
- OH MEU DEUS! - Ela exclamou, mostrando o que vira a Foreman, que engasgou de tanta surpresa.  
- Ah, Dr. Cameron, dr. Foreman! - Cuddy finalmente os notou. - É um prazer revê-los.  
- Igualmente. - Cameron apertou-lhe a mão. - Err, há quanto tempo? - Apontou para a aliança.  
- Um ano. - Cuddy respondeu radiante.  
- Não vai acrescentar: O ano mais feliz da minha vida?- House falou sarcástico e sentou-se com os outros.  
Cuddy ignorou-o.  
- Eu preciso ir agora. Foi um prazer reencontrá-los. E quanto a você...- Virou-se para House. - Nós conversamos em casa! - Saiu.  
- Uau! Casado! - Foreman exclamou. - Agora eu sei que já vi de tudo! Quem diria?  
- Chase. Ele sempre achou que vocês se pegavam escondidos. - Cameron riu. - Mas você não tava morando com o Wilson?  
- Cuddy o expulsou de lá. Acho que ela nunca gostou da idéia de um ménage à trois.  
- E os novos ducklings?  
- Chatos! Cameron, por que você não compartilha a experiência de ter dormido com um colega de trabalho pra ver se consegue incentivá-los a fazer algo sobre o qual eu possa fofocar?

- Muito engraçado, mas não, obrigada. E aquela, garota, a Diane?  
- Ela ficou só um ano, depois retornou ao antigo emprego que ela odiava só pra ficar perto do namorado. As pessoas são tão masoquistas...  
- Bom...Eu estou noivo, House está casado, e você, Cameron? – Foreman perguntou.  
- Solteira. Ainda não estou preparada.  
- Dr. House. – Um médico de cabelos e olhos pretos entrou na sala. – Eu...desculpe interromper.  
- Clínica! – House falou sem nem olhá-lo.  
O médico deu de ombros e saiu.  
- Viram só? Ele nem me questiona!! Quão chato isso é?  
- Chase também não te questionava.  
- Mas Chase tinha um cabelo perfeito e um sotaque sexy. Isso faz toda a diferença.  
- Bem, gente! Tenho que ir agora. Estou atrasada para o trabalho. – Cameron se levantou. – Quando nos veremos de novo?  
- Podemos marcar de sair pra beber semana que vem. – Foreman sugeriu.  
- Ah, perfeito! Dr. House marca de sair com seus novos amiguinhos! Vocês estão acabando com a minha imagem de anti-social-psicótico-incapaz-de-manter-qualquer-relação-social!!  
Foreman rolou os olhos.  
- Nós manteremos contato.

Cameron assentiu com a cabeça, despediu-se e saiu. Parou na frente do hospital. Ela não tinha muito do que se queixar...tinha um bom trabalho, bons amigos...mas ainda sentia-se vazia por dentro. O céu não estava azul, os passarinhos não estavam cantando, ela não ganhar na loteria e Chase não estaria esperando por ela em casa. Suspirou fundo. Sua vida estava longe de ser perfeita, ela tinha muitas mágoas, muito arrependimentos mas...quem não tinha? Entrou no seu carro e dirigiu até o hospital.  
Fim

**N/A:** E aí, gostaram? Não gostaram? Me dêem a sua opinião  
Desde que a Ligya me obrigou a participar do challenge ( obrigada por isso. ) eu entrei em desespero por não saber o que escrever. Após pensar bastante, eu decidi matar o nosso médico maravilhoso. Desculpem, eu realmente precisava fazer isso. Agora sei como a J. K. Rowling se sentiu ao matar o Sirius Black.  
Bom, Críticas são sempre bem- vindas assim como elogios! XD  
Beijos!


End file.
